Missions In GTA: Michael De Santa
Missions in GTA: Michael De Santa Prologue Michael De Santa *Beginning - Rob the Bank of Crystal Lake and Survive the explosion. Los Santos 2012 Michael De Santa (M) *Welcome To Los Santos - Tour Los Santos. *Amanda - Play tennis with Amanda. *Depositing - Go to the bank to deposit your money. *Father/Son - Pickup Jimmy from a frat party and takeout the thug. *Daddy's Little Girl - Protect Tracey from Dominican Drug Dealer Will Valerio. *House Party - Go to the party, Rescue Tracey and then Eliminate her abusive boyfriend Jesse Simmons. Dave Norton (B) *Federal Investigation Bureau - Go to the FIB Headquarters and meet with Dave. *High Protocol - Get in the FIB Buffalo and takedown Iraqian terroist Faruk Shammas. *Jose Martinez - Find and Question Jose Martinez. *Loan Shark - Burn the Warehouse and Eliminate Lee Vincenzo. *Riot Control - Drive a tank and Stop the riot. Amanda De Santa (A) *A Loving Husband - Takedown Amanda's Stalker Arnold Hamilton. *Date Night - Take Amanda out to the movies. *Jewel Thief - Go to the Jewelry store and purchase a diamond necklace for Amanda. Harvey Noto (N) *Harbouring A Grudge - Go to the Warehouse and Steal the Truck. *Late Checkout - Go to the hotel and Eliminate Adriano Accardo. *Entourage - Protect Noto's daughter from Hitmen. *Mr Lupisella - Meet Lupisella Don Mark Lupisella. Mark Lupisella (L) *Rigged To Blow - Destroy the Pavano Garage. *Korean Mayhem - Eliminate the leader of the Korean Mob Rob Yuan. *Lupisella's Pride - Protect Mark from the Pavanos. Herwin Bronthson (H) *Message - Receive a Message from Herwin Bronthson. *Destination - Meet Herwin in Paleto Bay, Blaine County. Blaine County 2012 Herwin Bronthson (H) *Diamonds in the Rough - Steal the diamonds from Trevor Phillips Industries. *Lost and Found - Go to Stab City, Steal the Drugs, Lose the Lost and take them to Herwin. *The Master and Molotov - Burn Down Herwin's rival's trailer. Ivan Bouldier (I) *Armenian Mob - Protect Ivan from the Armenian Mob. *Partnership - Takedown East Points MC People. *Johnny Klebitz - Meet with Johnny Klebitz. Johnny Klebitz (J) *War and Pieces - Steal The Coke. *No Hay Bronca - Go to the Deal and Retrieve the Package. *Flood in the LS River - Steal the Meth. *Clean the Serene - Burn down the Angels of Death headquarters. *Crank Up the Volume - Steal the RV and deliever it to Stab City. *Ashley Butler - Rescue Ashley from Angels Of Death bikers. *Warmonger - Eliminate Johnny's main antagonist, Blaine County Angels Of Death president Hector Paris. *Diamonds Are For Johnny - Retrieve the diamonds and take them to Johnny. Dave Norton (B) *Interdiction - Go to the Desert and Pick up the rockets. *Cargo Plane - Get in the plane and Fly to Angel Pine with the Package. *Stowaway - Takeout the IAA Agents and then get in the plane with Dave. *Home Coming - Go back to Los Santos. *Memory - Remember the Past. North Yankton 2001 Michael Townley (M) *North Yankton - Tour North Yankton. *Club is a Cash - Meet Amanda for the first time at the Canner Club. *Green Court - Attend Amanda Adjudication. *Wife and Husband - Attend Michael's/ Your Wedding at the Cruch. *The Time's Come - Survive a Ambush from the North Yankton Mafia in the Graveyard. Edwin Wood (E) *Were They Act Again - Save Local Yokel from East Points MC. *Heritage - Escape the Fire at Ludendroff Liblary. Trevor Phillips (T) *Mr Phillips - Meet Trevor and Eliminate Nikita Petrovic the leader of the Petrovic Bravta. *Brad - Meet Brad for the first time and lose the North Yankton Mob. *Unexpected - Protect Trevor from the Thug. Brad Snider (B) *Farmhouse - Go to the Farm, attend a drug deal and then lose the cops. *Harvest Time - Steal a mower from a farm. *Crystal Lake - Plan a heist at Crystal Lake. Herwin Bronthson (H) *Crystal Lake Set Up - Survey the Crystal Lake Bank. *Crystal Lake Bank Heist - Rob the Crystal Lake Bank and then survive the explosion. Michael Townley (M) *Edwin Wood - Survive Edwin's betrayal and Lose The Cops. *Payback - Burn down Edwin's warehouse. *Bad Standing - Eliminate Edwin Wood. *The Deal - Meet Dave Norton. Los Santos 2012 Michael De Santa (M) *Action/Reaction - Burn down a Warehouse that belongs to the Pegorino Family. *Father/Daughter - Take Tracey for a bike ride. *Identity Theft - Find out who Herwin is. Herwin Bronthson (H) *Discovery - Survive Herwin's betrayal. Harvey Noto (N) *Dedication - Protect Harvey from Hitmen sent by Herwin. *Peace - Arrange a meeting with the Gambetti Family and the Messina Family. *Meeting - Attend a peace meeting between the Messina Family and the Gambetti Family. Mark Lupisella (L) *Father Lupisella - Eliminate Vincent Lupisella. *That Special Someone - Eliminate Dwayne Forges. *Don Lupisella - Survive Mark's betrayal and Bronthson's ambush. Michael De Santa (M) *Jimmy De Santa - Protect Jimmy from Lupisella's men. *Rescue Party - Save both Amanda and Tracey from Bronthson's men. *Disagreement - Destroy Lupisella's buisness. *Out of Order - Eliminate Mark's Right Hand Luigi. *Direct Threat - Contact Mark Lupisella and threaten him. Dave Norton (B) *Call and Collect - Go to the store near East Los Santos and Then Pick Up the Device. *Final Interview - Attend an interview with IAA Agent Sean Stevens and then eliminate him. *Out Of Agency - Sabotage the IAA's training camp. *Direction - Meet with FIB Director. *Al Asad - Eliminate Saudi Arabian Terroist Mastermind Mohammad Al Asad. *Tracking - Find out the whereabouts of Herwin. Michael De Santa (M) *Mansion - Go to your house and Watch the news. *Family Time - Recouncile with your family. *Michael and Amanda - Take Amanda out on a date. *Hot Jewelry - Burn down a jewelry store. *Enemy of My Enemy - Eliminate Ivan Bouldier. *American Agency - Take down IAA Agents and Eliminate IAA Associate Director Harold Jackson. Dave Norton (B) *Michael & Dave - Takedown Corrupt IAA Agents and then find out where Herwin and Mark are. Ending Ending A Dave Norton (B) *Truth of Bronthson - Find out the truth of Herwin Bronthson. Michael De Santa (M) *Michael and Herwin - Eliminate Herwin and Mark Lupisella. Ending B Dave Norton (B) *Truth Of Bronthson - Find out the truth of Herwin and Eliminate him. Michael De Santa (M) *For The Family - Eliminate Mark Lupisella.